Avengers Assemble: Fever
by asherzombieexo
Summary: Months have passed since the Avengers have spoken to one another. this story follows Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Stark is feeling a little out of control and lost. With a drinking problem returning Tony looks to Steve for help. Meanwhile, Rogers is feeling alone and out of place in this seemingly foriegn world. Both are looking to find their rightful place in this messed up world.
1. Meeting

**Avengers: Fever**

_Authors Note: I do not own, or claim to own any of the characters or things mentioned in this story. I have an immense respect for the men and women who brought these characters to life and I would love nothing more than to just sit back and admire, and possibly write some smut about them. All rights belong to their respective owners (Like Stan Lee) and Marvel ©™. xo_

_P.s; It's been a while since I've written a story, so bare with me here guys. If you're looking for some Stony, you've come to the right place. Maybe._

_Smut to be expected in later chapters_.

* * *

It had been months since Steve had seen or heard from any of the other on the Avengers team. It was almost like they had never even met. But even though it felt like it, Steve knew otherwise. Tony was all over the T.V now-a-days. He was still the famous Iron Man. The famous Anthony Edward Stark. Steve sank back into the large leather sofa he was sitting in, with a sigh. Thoughts and memories of his past flooded his mind. Howard Stark, Tony's father, had been one of the great men who 'created' him. He was gone. Bucky, his best friend and loyal soldier. Gone. Everyone he loved, even Peggy. Then there was Doc, of course. Steve closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, gently. The man who started it all was gone too. The only man to ever believe in Steve. He believed Steve could be something and he helped him become the soldier he always wanted to be.

"I wish you were here Doc." Steve sighed. "I wish this wasn't all so damn hard and confusing. I feel so lost!" Steve's hands balled into fists at his side. They were all gone and not a single goodbye was able to be spoken. But that's what stung the most. Knowing that he had sat in ice for sixty five years, untouched, while everyone around him was growing older, falling apart and dying. Steve lifted himself from the sofa. Determined, he made his way out of the hotel room. It was time for some fresh air. Maybe a walk would clear his mind a little? Zipping up a hoodie he had picked up along his travels, he walked across the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. Steve was about an hour outside New York. He had been all over the country, and even visited Peggy. She was an old woman now, but he owed it to her and himself to see if she was still alive. It was all so different. Just knowing he was ninety year old man was weird enough, but he still looked as if he were in his early twenties. He feared that he would probably never get used to it.

Tony plucked another ice cube from the tray and dropped it into his glass. A scotch this time. Tony had been drinking since 5:00pm. It was now 11:00pm. Tony took a large mouthful of his drink and swallowed. Pepper had gone off on business. Tokyo or some place. Tony couldn't recall. The billionaire steadied himself against the counter and laughed at his clumsiness. The conversation with Pepper was a blur now. But I wouldn't have called it a conversation. Tony and the redheaded CEO had gotten into an argument before she had left for Tokyo, Japan. Alcohol was the subject, no doubt. But Tony didn't care. Not right now. Nothing could bring this man down. He was on top of the world. Tony turned to look out a large wall made up of glass. Slowly he pressed his palm against the cold glass and smiled down at the city below him. New York's night life was just beginning. The many bars and clubs were calling the billionaires name, telling him to come, drink and be merry. Tony downed the rest of his scotch and placed the glass down onto the table. Carefully placing his feet as he walked, he went straight for his favorite leather jacket and slipped into it. He checked himself out in the full length mirror that was on the back of his front door, just before leaving. Yes, he did look hot. "Don't wait up Jarvis." Tony called out into the empty house. He winked at himself and was out the door.

Steve had ended up in a park just across the street from the motel. As it turned out, he didn't want to go on a walk after all. Fearing it would only make everything worse. This world was so different from what he once knew. It seemed like the only thing that had stayed the same was the named of the States of America. Steve heaved a deep sigh as he looked out over the neighbourhood from the top of the jungle gym. It was perched on top of a large hill in the middle of a field, overlooking the houses below. Of course there were trees that lined its perimeter, and one single, very tall, very big tree stood next to the jungle gym, giving it shade. It reminded him of when he was just a boy. Feeling so small in such a big, unknown world. He could relate to that feeling again now. Steve began thinking about New York again. Was he ready to go back home to Manhattan? Could he handle all the change the city had undergone? The shock of seeing the city of New York adorned with tall buildings, flashing lights and billboards that seemed to cover every building, was enough for him. If all that had happened to New York, what had they done to Manhattan? The great Captain America was scared. Steve wished that he wasn't alone. If he had only asked to go with someone, or asked someone to come with him. But everybody seemed have someone. Tony had his brilliant friend Bruce, Thor had his brother Loki and Natasha had Clint. Steve had no one. It was overwhelming, learning about this new world all alone. Tall sky scrapers that seemed to reach up into the clouds, smog filled skies, blinking lights at every corner, billboards lining the roads and covering every building. The world had changed a lot in sixty five years.

Steve had planned on going to the city, and he couldn't be afraid of change forever. The soldier brought himself to his feet and made his way back to the motel. There he gathered up all of his things, threw it all in a duffle bag and headed to lobby to pay the lovely girl that worked there. She was a sweet, pretty girl who wore glasses. Probably only in her early twenties, Steve thought. She was a big fan. Swooning over him when she thought Steve wasn't looking. When he approached the counter, he found her finally asking for an autograph in the most polite way Steve had ever heard. He could only smile. "It would be my pleasure, ma'am." Steve took the pen and paper that she had handed to him and wrote the girl a small note;

_Jessica, it was a pleasure meeting you.  
__Thank you for being so kind._

_Steve Rogers  
__Captain America_

Steve handed the pen and paper back to Jessica, and smiled at her. "Thanks." was all the solider said before he exited the lobby. He zipped his jacket up and mounted his motorcycle. He hesitated a moment, keys centimeters from the ignition. "You can do this Steve. You're already in Brooklyn. Just a few more miles and you'll be in New York." Steve said out loud to himself. It seemed to help calm his nerves, but he was still hesitant.

"Hey Cap!" A small voice called from behind him. Steve turned to look at who it was, and there stood Jessica, the young girl who had asked for the autograph.  
"Oh. Hey." Steve watched as she walked up and stood next to his bike.  
"Everything alright?" She asked."Cause you look a little down?"  
Steve paused. Was it that obvious that he wasn't okay? This girl must to of have noticed his hesitance, because she didn't wait for his answer.  
"I know the world seems like a big, bad, scary place... It's probably so different from what you are used to, and I can't even begin to imagine what you have gone through..." The girl paused, her gaze drifting to her feet for a moment, as if deep in thought. When she looked up, however, she wore a smile.  
"But it doesn't have to be like that. There are people who care about you, who want you around. It hurts us to see you so sad... Cap... Mister Rogers... Sir..." She was cut off by a phone ringing from her desk. She turned towards it with a roll of her eyes before looking back towards Steve. She stepped backwards, her smile still intact.  
"The world around you may have changed, but it is constantly changing. The people around you have changed too, but someone will always be there for you when you need them the most, even if you don't believe they will be."

Steve didn't know what to say. This girl he had just met a day ago was giving him sound advice. Steve smiled. "Thank you Jessica. I needed to hear that." He sent Jessica a small nod, before he slipped his helmet on and put the key in the ignition. He turned the keys and the motorcycle roared to life. "I can't be afraid forever, I guess." Steve steadied himself on the bike and looked at the road ahead of him. "See you around Jess." He said, and then took off in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge. He would be in New York within the hour. The words of what Jessica had said playing over in his mind.

_"The world around you may have changed, but it is constantly changing. The people around you may have changed too, but someone will always be there for you when you need them the most, even if you don't believe they will be."_

Tony ordered the limo driver to stop outside of one of Tony's favorite bars. He emerged from the limo and was greeted with dozens of paparazzi invading his personal space. 'Perfect.' Tony rolled his eyes and tried to push passed them all, trying his best to avoid answering any questions. Pepper had advised him not to talk to the press while she was away.

_"Mr. Stark, is it true you're an alcoholic?"__  
__"How are you tonight, Tony?"__  
__"Where is Pepper Potts?"__  
__"Are you even running your company anymore?"__  
__"Mr. Stark, tell us; Do you miss the other Avengers?_

Tony stopped and turned to face the man who had asked if he missed the other Avengers. "Do I miss them?" Tony repeated, and he thought about it. Did he? He hadn't heard from any of them. All except for Bruce. Who Tony had offered a job to and was now, staying at Stark Tower. "Do they miss me?" Tony raised his fist and slammed it into the paparazzis lower jaw. He heard a crack and stepped back. Had he just punched a man in the face for asking about missing the Avengers? What had gotten in to him? "Sorry." Tony pushed his way through the crowd and ran down the street as fast as he could. He didn't care who saw. He just needed to get away. Pepper was gone, Bruce was busy working, Agent Phil was dead, and Director Fury was doing whatever it was that man did. Anyone who had previously bugged Tony was now too busy for him or gone. He was alone again.

It was 1:00am now, and Tony had been thrown out of at least five different bars and clubs. He stumbled down the sidewalk, and wandered into a dark alleyway. The ark reactor in his chest shone dimly through his favorite Black Sabbath shirt. Unfortunately it wasn't bright enough to light up the pitch dark alley. "Hello?" Tony asked, his words echoed in the empty space. He heard shuffling down at the other end, but it was too dark to make out anything. "No need to be afraid. It's just me, Iron Man." Tony slurred his words. Eyes half lidded he stepped forward. "Hello?" He greeted again, but this time he was greeted back. A large black man emerged from the darkness, followed by a couple more men of color and some not.

"Hey there. Mr. Stark." Stark." The large black man had a scar that covered the majority of his face. It ran down the left side of his face, to the base of his neck.  
Tony felt no fear. "Nice scar big guy. How'd you get that?  
"I killed some guy."  
"Oh nice." Tony replied. "Was he a big guy too?"  
There was no response. "I'll take that as a maybe." Tony smiled and waved at the other men. "How are you fellas doin' toni-"

Tony was cut off. A punch to gut had assured that. Apparently these men didn't like Tony as much as he had previously thought. Tony doubled over in pain, holding his stomach. Coughing, Tony looked up at the man who had punched him. The large black man stood above him, smiling. "I guess we're not playing." Tony coughed again. He brought his hand up to his mouth as he coughed. He pulled his hand away to find it covered in blood. "That can't be normal." Tony slowly got to his feet and wiped his hand off on his jeans. "Alright. You want a fight?" Tony raised his fists and swung at the big man who had punched him. But it was a swing and miss, as Tony stumbled past and walked right into another man with a knife. The man grabbed Tony by the shoulder and drove the knife into his stomach.

Tony gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his torso. It felt like everything was in slow motion. He looked down, and there shone a blood stained knife in the man's hand. Tony's blood dripped from the knife and onto the pavement below.  
"Why?" Tony looked up and locked eyes with his attacker.  
"To remind you you're still just a man." The attacker drove the knife into Tony again, then once more for good fell to the ground, hands clenching at his stab wounds_._

_"To remind you you're still just a man."_

Steve Rogers had said a similar thing to him once._"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" _Tony's response was of course sarcastic and full of ego. They hadn't been the best of friends, but Tony wished Steve was here now. If anyone could save him, it would be the soldier. Tony's body was screaming at him, telling not to move. But he needed to get out of this damned alley. No one would find him if he stayed there in the dark, and what if they came back to finish him off? Tony wasn't about to find out. He dragged himself out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, which was, for once, empty. Not a single person was in sight. "Shit!" Tony winced in pain, again. It hurt to try to get back to his feet, but he collapsed. He was losing a lot of blood and he could feel himself getting weak and tired. He glanced behind him, where a trail of blood followed and where it was now pooling under him. At this rate he would be dead in about twenty minutes.

Somehow he needed to get someone's attention. Tony lay down onto his back and put pressure on his wounds. He swallowed his pride and took a deep breath.  
"Help!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would hear his plea. "Somebody! Please! Help!" The sharp stabbing pain in his stomach was getting worse. Tony groaned in pain and brought his knees to his chest. He didn't want to bleed to death, drunk, laying on some dirty side walk in New York. It wasn't going to happen. Tony yelled for another ten minutes before he began to slip in and out of consciousness. He could hear the roar of a motorcycle off in the distance, and he could hear himself faintly crying out for it to stop and for someone to help him, but everything suddenly went black. The noise around him faded and everything went static, and then silence.

* * *

_AN: I know it's not perfect by any means, but I hope it's a good start._

_This is a rough draft, and hasn't had any second opinions yet.  
_

_I would like to know what you all think, and would like some constructive criticism. (:Thanks!_


	2. Restless Heart Syndrome

_'Welcome to New York.'_ Steve read as he sped passed it on his motorcycle. It was close 1:00am when Steve arrived in the city. Traffic wasn't bad, and he thanked his lucky stars for it. That was the last thing the soldier wanted was to be caught in traffic in New York City. Steve raised his eyes to the skyline and could see Stark Tower. He shook his head at the sight of it. It was nice for Tony and all, but Steve wasn't obligated to think the building was pretty. It was too flashy and gaudy looking in Steve's opinion. It just screamed out _'Look at me! Look at me! I'm rich and famous. Adore me.'_ Steve wouldn't have expected any less from Stark. He seemed pretty, self-centered. The only time Tony showed any sign of caring for someone other than himself, was those few months ago when he risked his life strapped to a nuke, basting off into space to save the city. But maybe the man had changed? Steve wasn't one to bet, but he would put money on the fact Steve still acted the same way.

Steve mistakenly took a left down an out of the way street, and continued down it for another five minutes or so. There was one problem however, the street lights. There had to be only four on this street, making it hard to see much of anything. Any houses that lined the sidewalks looked as if they were locked up tighter than a drum and as if they were inhabited by ghosts. Lights off, curtains closed. Steve felt like he was in a horror movie. Chills ran up the soldier's back as he suddenly got a very bad feeling. There was a heaviness about the air that made him uneasy. For the moment he decided to just ignore it and go on, but that was when he saw it; a man slumped over on the sidewalk that appeared to not be breathing. Steve panicked and parked the bike out the way and ran over to the obviously injured man.

"Sir?" Steve said, sounding rather concerned. He bent down beside the man and gasped at the sight of all of the blood. _'How could I have missed that?'_ Steve turned the man over slowly to see if he was still breathing, but the one thing he wasn't expecting was for this person to be someone he knew.  
"Tony?" Steve exclaimed, confused. He felt a lump climb up into his in his throat at the sight of Tony. He felt sick. Who would do something like this? Especially to Iron Man? "Don't worry Tony. You'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." Steve carefully scooped the billionaire up into his arms and began running towards the closest hospital. Tony smelt of alcohol to the extent it made Steve's stomach take another turn for the worst. Why would he have gotten himself into such a state? Steve didn't know, and maybe he didn't want to know. What he did know was that even though he and Tony weren't the best of friends, it didn't mean he deserved to die in some alley. He was still an Avenger. He took off, carefully cradling Iron Man in his arms. It wasn't long before Steve came to an intersection, the lights flashing an advance green._ (Do they have those in New York? Forgive me. Ha-ha) _Would Tony be better off if Steve hailed a cab and drove to the hospital? "Damn." Cap sighed. He had no cell phone to call anyone. Let alone know how to work one, and the motorcycle wouldn't be such a bright idea. Well, they weren't far now. Steve looked down at Tony and a wave of concern passed over him. Tony's eyes were shut, his breathing labored and rough. Steve could hear him wheezing with every breath he tried to take. "You're going to be fine Tony. I promise."

(***)

Tony slowly opened his eyes and saw he was being carried. But carried by whom? He blinked a couple times before it even registered. "Cap, is that you?" he asked.  
Steve almost jumped when he heard Tony's voice, not expecting him to wake. "Tony?" He said surprised. "Yes it's me, Steve. I'm taking you to the hospital." Steve looked up at the road ahead of him. Ten minutes tops. "Ten more minutes soldier. Hang in there."

Tony was finding it hard to stay awake. He figured he had been carried around for at least half an hour and the the pain was becoming unbearable. His body ached, his head was pounding. "I'm fine Steve. Just let me sleep!" Tony drunkenly blurted out.  
Steve made a noise and glared down at Tony. "No Tony. You're going to stay awake. You're going to stay awake with me until we get to the hospital. Do you hear me?"  
Tony groaned both in pain and at Steve, but said nothing. He knew, deep down, that if he fell asleep he may never wake again. His best bet was enduring the pain and enduring the humiliation of being carried around New York City in the arms of Captain America.

Tony's eyes were shut once again and he could feel himself drifting away off. But there was hardly much he could do about it unconscious in Cap's arms. _'I hope no one see's this.'_ He found himself thinking, or was he dreaming? _'Or I could be dead and watching my body be carried away. Like one of those out-of-body experiences.'_ Tony was reaching. He was probably just unconscious. The billionaire tried his best to relax, but he could feel the wounds in his body screaming at him to tend to them. How did Steve get to be the one who found him anyway? Out of _anyone _in the world Captain America comes and saves the day? Tony didn't have the answer. Steve was probably passing through to visit home.

Suddenly a pain ripped through him. _'Shock, probably.'_ Tony thought. It felt as if every muscle in his body just ached, causing Tony to scream and curl up in pain in the soldier's arms. He could feel Steve's eyes on him immediately.  
"Tony!" Steve didn't know whether to stop and ask for assistance, or just continue on to the hospital. Tony seemed like he was in immense pain, and if they didn't get there soon there may be no more Iron Man. But Steve wasn't about to let that happen. "Don't give up on me now! We're almost there!" Steve could see the hospital in the distance. It had to be only two blocks. So he booked it, running as fast as he could. Steve could here Tony muttering something about USA, and government. He also mentioned something about war, and... Spangles? Steve ignored it and soon came upon the hospital. That was the alcohol talking.

"Help, I need a Doctor! He's been stabbed three times in the stomach and lost a lot of blood." Steve yelled as loud as he could. Several nurses jumped to their feet at the sign of them and rushed off to get help. In a matter of moments Tony was out of his arms, put on a stretcher and rushed off to the emergency room. "Don't you die now! You hear!" Steve called out after him.

(***)

Everything was a blur. Tony felt weak and tired from the amount of blood he had lost. He laid on his back and shadows passed over his lidded eyes. He could feel himself being taken away from comfort and at this his eyes flashed open. Doctors and nurses were ripping him from the arms of the Captain. "Steve?" Tony had almost forgotten. Steve had been the one who found him, then brought him here. The look in Steve's eyes told Tony that he was worse than originally thought. And were those tears brimming in those bright baby blues? Tony wondered why Steve would be crying? Before he knew it, he was whisked away behind closed doors.

Once Tony was inside the emergency room Doctors and nurses prodded and poked at him, asked him all sorts of questions that made his head ache even more than it already did. He wasn't it in the mood for all of this. "Stop!" Tony shouted, and paid for it. He started coughing, and there was more blood. But doctors ignored him, and began tending to the stab wounds.

_"He's lost a lot of blood." _One of the nurses said. _"Do you think he'll live?"  
_The doctor gave her a look, and then ordered her to put pressure on the wounds. You never asked that sort of question in an operating room.  
_"He'll live. He's Iron Man." _Was all the had doctor said. The nurse flushed red, embarrassed and tended to her task.  
_"Mr. Stark, stay with us here. Okay? My name is Doc. Watson Holmes (I don't know guys. Don't ask.) And you're going to be just fine."  
_Tony would have laughed and come back with some wise remark if he wasn't in so much pain. Instead he just nodded, hoping this doctor wasn't lying to him.

_Meanwhile..._

Steve paced the lobby anxiously awaiting news of Tony's condition. The thought of contacting Fury crossed his mind, but he decided it was best not to get S.H.E.I.L.D involved. Tony wouldn't want them involved in his personal life anyway, Steve assumed. It was none of S.H.E.I.L.D's business- to an extent._ 'By the smell of him I'd say he has quite a drinking problem...'_ Steve thought. From watching past interviews Tony was in it was obvious he liked to party. The tabloids weren't too kind to Tony when he drank. But then again, Tony wasn't too kind when he was drunk. He sighed and took a seat, but didn't stay still. One foot nervously tapped on the floor as he thought about why Tony had turned to drinking once again. Hadn't came out on top? He had Stark Tower, Pepper a bright future to look ahead too. What had changed to make Tony turn from all of that and back to drinking and seeking the company of questionable women?_ 'Tony you're such an idiot.'_ The soldier leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his chin upon his hands. He looked off towards the emergency room with a worried look. What if there was no more Iron Man?

Steve didn't want to think about it, any of it. To be honest he felt a little drained of energy. _'I shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure he'll be okay...'_ Steve looked to the clock. Tony had been back there for almost twenty minutes and still no one had come out to give him news of Tony's condition. He considered busting down the doors and going to go see for himself, but decided against it. That was the last thing that needed to happen. Steve uncomfortably leaned back in the way too small for him, hospital chair, and tried to find a position that wasn't completely unbearable. He ended up half curled up and hugging onto the back of the seat, in plain view of the clock. It read exactly; 2:46am before Steve rested his head on his arms and drifted off into a restless sleep.

(***)

_"Captain America, Sir?"_ A small voice from behind him came. _"Sir?" _They spoke again.  
Steve's eyes fluttered open and met the eyes of one of the nurses there. She was a small girl, blonde and thin.  
"How is he? Is he going to be alright?" Steve asked anxiously as he sat straight up in his chair.  
The nurse had a small smile on her face, but it looked wary. _"Mr. Stark is in critical condition right now. He lost nearly five pints of blood in the incident. You may see him, but he isn't awake right now. We think he will fine, he just needs to rest."  
_Steve practically jumped up out of his chair. "Take me to him please." The nurse nodded and motioned for him to come. Steve followed her, and with every step he took more worry passed over him. _'He may be Iron Man, but he's still just a man...'_ Steve thought sullenly as they walked down the hall. The walls were an unflattering color of beige, and everything smelled like death. Steve hated it.

They came upon Tony's room, Steve assumed this because the nurse had stopped and sent him another wary smile. He sent her a small nod as a thank you and slowly turned into the room. Steve was afraid to look up from the floor. Afraid to see Tony in a state that Steve wished he would never see him in. But he couldn't be scared, so Steve looked up to a sight he wished he hadn't. There Tony lay in a hospital bed, covered with a blue sheet and IV's stabbed into his arms. The bags in which they were connected to read: _'Morphine'. _"Oh Tony..." A frown spread across the soldier's lips as he approached the bed. He looked down at the man and shook his head. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Steve sighed and pulled a chair up to the side of Tony's bed and sat down. Steve barely knew this man, but he felt something there that told him Tony was important him somehow. "Everything will be okay Tony..." Steve said as he brought his right hand up to rest on the billionaires shoulder.  
"Steve?" The soldier hadn't been expecting that. As soon as he heard Tony's voice he met eyes with him and smiled, happy that Tony was at least speaking. "Tony..." Steve removed his hand. "How are you feeling?"  
Tony smirked up at Steve. "Finally. There's my Star Spangled Man."  
Confused, Steve's brow furrowed. "What?" That had to be the medication talking. At least Steve hoped.

**_AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it. I actually took a long time thinking on this and on how they characters would react, so tell me how I did please? (:  
_You can expect Chapter 3 coming soon. Probably within the next couple days. (: Also, here is a link to my Tumblr if you guys are interested. **


End file.
